1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having a backside illumination CMOS image sensor and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Techniques are being actively studied for improving the quantum efficiency of light in a semiconductor device having a backside illumination CMOS image sensor.